


花與木香

by zero_woodenhouse



Series: 圭雲/調酒師與他的大玫瑰 [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M, kyusung - Freeform, 圭雲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26718274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_woodenhouse/pseuds/zero_woodenhouse
Summary: 現代AU + ABO甘甜香檳味圭✕ 玫瑰木味雲
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Jongwoon | Yesung
Series: 圭雲/調酒師與他的大玫瑰 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866760
Kudos: 9





	花與木香

**Author's Note:**

> 補完設定系列 其一（不！  
> 設定隨著文的發展慢慢建立中
> 
> 這篇可獨立觀看
> 
> 不要上升本人m(._.)m  
> 這只是存在我的幻想之中

＞＞＞

曹圭賢找到他唯一的大玫瑰，是在他大三的時候。有人說花該在最美的時候摘下，有人說讓它自由成長老去才是它最美的一生，而曹圭賢卻選擇了把野玫瑰挖回去養大，再親手摘下。

準確來說，他挖回去的不是花，是一棵大樹。

遇見他的大樹的時候，正值一個經常下細雨細雨的春季、一個新生入學的季節。那天，也是下雨的日子，臉上厚重的眼鏡剛好遮掩著他單眼皮渾圓的眼和鋒利的眼神，忘記帶雨傘的他，急步跑到另一邊的教學大樓，找個不擋到人的位置低頭仔細擦拭被細雨沾濕的眼鏡。重新戴上眼鏡的時候，眼前多了一個人。

「請問你知道新的藝術系教學大樓在哪裡嗎？」

輕柔的語氣、低沉的聲音和眼前幼嫩的年下少年不太相襯，一對上他細長的眼就被深深吸引的曹圭賢，腦海中的擂臺上理性和感性在打架，理性讓半濕的他指路，感情讓他帶路，順便把人帶回家。

「不好意思？」低音的少年歪頭仰望曹圭賢眨眨眼。

「啊⋯⋯不介意的話，我帶你去吧。」被少年的仰望和歪頭瞬殺的他，心裏滿是「好可愛的男生」、「好想捏他的臉」。

「麻煩你了。」低音的少年眼眸彎成一條好看的新月，跟隨再次被二殺的曹圭賢走到藝術系的大樓。

兩人沉默地並肩前行，不知道怎麼開口搭訕的曹圭賢，只好一邊偷望身旁的少年，一邊安靜地穿過栽種鬱金香、卻用玫瑰做裝飾的小花園，一絲若隱若現的木香似乎被雨水散發出來，曹圭賢深深吸了兩口，總覺得有哪裡不對，卻說不出問題所在。

「你很喜歡花嗎？鬱金香還是玫瑰？」

「不討厭，不過草木的香氣好似更加清新。」

少年從他的話語中察覺到甚麼，小手撓撓髮尾的位置，突然被人撞到，那人驚喜地看著他。「是鐘雲學長嗎？自你畢業後我們樂隊就各散東西，被其他學會的人挖角了！」

學長？這個看起來怎麼都比自己小的人是學長？曹圭賢仔細從腦海中找出當年入學不久的記憶，那次聚會其他系的學長以「每一個新生都要知道我們的玫寶！」為理由，和其他新生一起被迫看樂隊表演的影片，但印象中完全沒到金鐘雲的臉孔出現過，倒是記得英文系教授的尖叫讓他們都笑翻了。

「他們沒繼續玩樂隊啊，那——」「糟了，抱歉鐘雲學長，我要趕下一課了，之後跟你聯絡。」那人鞠躬後急忙離開。

曹圭賢聞著空氣中逐漸濃密的木香，迅速將木香、鐘雲學長撓髮尾位置和被人撞到的事串連一起，得到的結論是學長的氣味阻隔貼位置不對了。

「學長，你的髮尾好像有樹葉⋯⋯」曹圭賢指著他後頸阻隔貼的位置，心想這藉口是不是太差勁。他的學長摸摸髮尾，大概意識到是曹圭賢發現了，順手調整阻隔貼回原位。「謝謝啦⋯⋯怎麼稱呼？我是金鐘雲，去年畢業生。」

「曹圭賢，現在跳級讀大三，應該比哥小三四年左右。」

金鐘雲對他點點頭後繼續前行，新大樓剛好在小花園附近，眨眼間就將金鐘雲送到目的地。

「哥⋯⋯鐘雲學長，這裏就是了。」

我還有機會見到你嗎？一整句卡在曹圭賢的喉嚨中，心裏暗罵著自己為甚麼這時候變駝鳥，真恨鐵不成鋼。

「圭賢啊，謝謝你送我過來。你會喝酒嗎？」

「⋯⋯」

「圭賢？你拿著，下次哥請你，當是這天的謝禮。」他直到被金鐘雲塞卡片那刻才回過神來，低頭一看手上卡片「藝聲」兩個字，想起那個影片裏英文系教授好像就是尖叫著這名字。

那個化著很濃的煙燻妝、拿著直立麥克風充滿霸氣的藝聲就是金鐘雲？這天面對太多超出預計的事，心裏面翻起的巨浪有如海嘯般將他完全攻下，曹圭賢選擇維持臉上的表情。

「哥說的不可以反悔啊。」

「知道了，那下次見。」金鐘雲向曹圭賢揮手道別，轉身就走進大樓。

完了，第一次遇見就非他不可。  
到時候換我來找你了，鐘雲哥。

＞＞＞

「喂，曹圭賢。」

被直呼其名的人，頓時從回憶中回到現實，當年黑髮的年下少年，現在變成白髮的妖精，細長的眼除了眼尾多出的皺紋外，沒有任何改變。倒是曹圭賢自己做了埋線的雙眼皮手術，除了增添帥氣，更意外地多了幾分可愛。

他連忙吻上金鐘雲的嘴，仔細地用舌頭描繪著心形的嘴唇，舌頭輕易通過，進入口腔舔著另一條舌頭，雙舌交纏，直到曹圭賢自身的費洛蒙出現為止才放開對方。

酒吧裏的常客見慣不怪，金鐘雲帶著他到休息室，正面抱著他隨後低頭露出後頸，等他咬下後頸的腺體。曹圭賢用鼻尖輕輕蹭著後頸，聞著玫瑰木香和快將消失的香檳味，張口輕力咬破表皮，注入自己的費洛蒙。這與當年帶雨水的木香不同，如今只有他可以聞到的玫瑰木香和甜甜的香檳味互相交纏，已密不可分。

「哥⋯⋯鐘雲哥，剛才那個人一直死盯著你啊。」「我不是知道才拉你進來讓你咬嗎？」金鐘雲有點不滿地努起嘴，曹圭賢見狀跟他十指緊扣，又再親了他的嘴。

「又讓哥先找到我了。」

「說甚麼傻話，快點出去繼續工作。」金鐘雲作勢要打他一拳，曹圭賢輕鬆地將他的拳收進自己掌心中，換手攬著他前臂再次走回店面。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 後記：  
> 大家好，這裏是零昀。
> 
> 事隔多個月後終於產出第二篇文了，寫完第一篇後，發現太魯莽了orz設定隨（一）隨（時）便（快）便（感）定下來，導致想寫第二篇時糾結先補設定還是跳著時間來寫，因此同時間除了這篇，還開了三篇同系列不同時間點的文ε-(´∀｀; )花了預想以外的時間來完成（這意味著很快就能看到另外幾篇了x）
> 
> 為了這系列不變成純超跑，努力把小甜餅產出，然而我也是跟世界結怨的人，所以⋯⋯嗯，要很多時間（不是藉口）
> 
> 這篇花與木香這一篇的設定是缺少戀愛經驗的圭圭和看似甚麼都不知道的大雲，是以圭圭的視角寫他們相遇的故事，理論上是會有大雲視角的版本。
> 
> 設定和好幾個伏筆都埋好了，之後應該會順產吧⋯⋯發現伏筆的人可以告訴我www
> 
> 輕輕求留言/評價，感覺還是抓不到精粹欸，另外下一篇想看小甜餅還是超跑？兩篇都卡在中途還沒寫完orz
> 
> 謝謝閱讀到此的你( ´▽｀)
> 
> 20200930 0254 零昀


End file.
